Just Like a Slytherin
by Bubbling Bubbles
Summary: St. Patrick's Day has arrived, and brought chaos and surprises along with it. The Slytherins have the whole day to prank people, but how will Draco spend his day? Dramione one shot. It's supposed to be light hearted and fun, so hopefully it is. Rated K because there's nothing bad about it. It's set in 7th year, and the war happened, but no hard feelings. REVIEW!


**A/N: Hey my lovely people! So this is just a little Dramione one shot for St. Pattie's Day! Um, make sure you wear green today so you don't get pinched ;)...that's about it, I hope you like it, it's supposed to be fun and light hearted, but leave me a review on what you think about it! Okay, here we go!  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter :(**

* * *

Draco POV:

I groaned as the sun hit my eyes. I opened them and they came to focus. It was 6:30 in the morning, which gave me enough time. Glancing at my calendar by my bed, I smirked as I realized what day it was. I looked at my room that was magically decorated for today. There was green everywhere. It screamed Slytherin. My smirk grew even wider by the meaning of this day. Pranking galore.

Dumbledore said that since St. Patrick's Day was green, Slytherins were welcome to pull any pranks they wanted. It was supposed to be a "fun" day. But of course, to everyone in Slytherin, it was an early Christmas, but to everyone else it was a second war. But for them, they got their own day to make it up. For the Ravenclaws, it was Hanukkah, for the Hufflepuffs, it was Thanksgiving, and for the Gryffindors, it was Valentines Day. And for a little more fun, Dumbledore made it an official day on Christmas that made Slytherins at war with Gryffindors. We had a paintball war every year, with Slytherins vs. Gryffindors. The house, who won, got 400 points added to their house.

I had my own plan for today that included one very special Gryffindor. She was the feistiest, most beautiful Gryffindor of all. She was intelligent and very Gryffindor, but with me, she was a Slytherin no doubt. She was, as you would say, two-faced. Every year on St. Patrick's Day, she sided with the Slytherins, and on every Valentine's Day, she was Gryffindor all the way.

I took a shower, and got ready. I made my way out of the room and met up with everyone else. Grabbing all of our supplies, Blaise, Theo, and I made our way out of the common room, only to be followed by Pansy and Daphne.

We found all the other Slytherins standing outside the Great Hall doors, preparing themselves with their decorations. When we were all there, we opened the Great Hall doors with a bang at precisely 7 o'clock. Everyone from the different houses groaned as I smirked and scanned the Gryffindor table for my girlfriend. She wasn't there, and that made my smirk grow even wider. She was on board with the plan. We stood there until Dumbledore stood up and did his annual announcement.

"Attention everyone, I would like to announce that for the next 17 hours, you will constantly be pranked by the Slytherins, and anyone who would like to participate is welcome. Due to the day being St. Patrick's Day, you cannot complain to the professors unless one of the pranks has caused you major physical harm or emotional harm. Anyone caught trying to tell a professor about something that a Slytherin did that didn't cause them major harm will cost them their Saturdays for the next month, and 100 points taken from their house. Good luck, and have a nice day." And with that, he sat down giving me a nod. As the Slytherin Prince, I got to start today, just like every year previous. So, I did.

"Hey babe, you can come out now." was all I said, and was met with gasps from all over the hall.  
She looked as beautiful as she always was, but that wasn't what everyone was gasping about. Hermione Granger was wearing a Slytherin green shirt, a pair of skinny, dark Muggle jeans, and a Slytherin green head band. She came over and hugged me, causing an explosion from the Gryffindor table, mostly from all the Weasleys and Potter, except from the Weaslette. I told her she could tell one person about this plan, and they had to swear not to tell anyone, so I guess she told Ginny. Hermione turned and gave a questioning look and they all calmed down, well everyone except for the two idiots that she called friends. Potter stood up, and was quickly followed by Weasley and started an outburst.

"'Mione, what in Merlin's name is going on? Why are you standing with Malfoy?" Potter started.

"Why wouldn't I be standing with _Draco_, seeing as though it is not against the rules," she said, earning a nod from the headmaster," and he's my boyfriend. I think I could support him on this _special_ day. I mean, I have been for 5 years." She continued.

And that was how my day started. I had pranked half the school in less than 4 hours. We had no classes that day, so it made the day...time consuming. I had pranked the whole school, including all the professors by noon. That meant I could spend the rest of the day with my beautiful girlfriend. We had a picnic in the Quidditch stadium and then we took a walk down to Hagrid's hut where we talked to him, and then spent a couple of hours sitting at the Black Lake just talking and laughing. 8 o'clock in the night found us sitting on the top of the Astronomy Tower roof. We were laughing and because we had a magic carpet that sat 40 feet below us, and spread all around the Astronomy Tower, we would push each other off, and not get hurt.

By the end of the day, I had spent a fair amount of time pranking everyone and spending time with my beautiful girlfriend.

**OOO**

The next morning I woke up to disappointment. It was over. The fun was over. But when I entered the Great Hall with Hermione on my arm, it caused an outrage. They thought it was a prank. Stupid people. By the look on Potter and Weasley's face, I realized, the fun wasn't over. I smirked. It wasn't going to be over for a long time.

* * *

**A/N: So? How was it? I hoped you liked it! Ahh ok um...review! And please no flames. I love constructive criticism, but I hate flames. They make me cry :(. Thanks guys! Happy St. Patrick's Day! LOVE YA ALL!  
-Kennedy**


End file.
